1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to knives and knife handles. Specifically, this invention relates to knives and knife handles for persons having an impaired grip, such as caused by arthritis.
2. Background and Discussion of the Prior Art
Diverse knife and tool handles constructions are disclosed in the respective knife and hand tool arts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,052, granted Oct. 23, 2001 to Sinclair discloses a tool handle with a specific concave/convex profile for improved comfort. U.S. 2005/013877, published Jun. 30, 2005 to Cornfield discloses an implement handle having a flattened grip portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,009, granted Oct. 17, 1999 to Hoepfl et al. discloses a tool handle with a hard inner body and an over molded soft resilient material cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,555, granted May 2, 1989 to Bendickson et al. discloses a fillet knife having a flexible handle for improved grip for filleting fish. U.S. Des. 354,881, granted Jan. 31, 1995 to Huff shows a textured knife handle. U.S. Des. 375,243, granted Nov. 5, 1996 to Hasegawa shows a knife handle with ribbed surfaces. U.S. Trademark Reg. U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,091, registered Jan. 29, 2008 to the assignee herein shows a knife handle with ribbed and unribbed portions.
The knife art desires a knife and handle for persons having an impaired grip, which knife is readily and effectively used in difficult cutting operations.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a knife for use by a person having an impaired grip.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide a knife as aforesaid in which diverse difficult cutting functions are readily and effectively achieved by such persons having an impaired grip.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a knife as aforesaid in which the user can effect different grip positions for respective cutting operations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handle for a knife as aforesaid wherein the user does not suffer fatigue or frustration in difficult cutting functions.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide a knife handle as aforesaid having a specific construction and configuration that readily achieves the aforesaid diverse cutting operations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a knife and handle as aforesaid of practical design and construction, and yet safe in use and operation by a person having an impaired grip.
The aforesaid knife art needs and objects are achieved by the present invention.